


brown eyes, red lips

by beyondslay



Series: Sex Driven PotterVerse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, F/M, Jealousy, Magic, Oral, Red - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, hermione granger - Freeform, inappropriate, inappropriate use of magic, inappropriate use of wands, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondslay/pseuds/beyondslay
Summary: Draco and Hermione get into a fight the night before and then they resolve their issues by having sex.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Sex Driven PotterVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	brown eyes, red lips

Red. That was the only thing in Draco’s line of vision. 

Hermoine had never worn red lipstick before.. He gulped, licking his own lips. It was honestly as if she was trying to get a rise out of him. 

She had already decided not to come to this event with him because of a silly discussion that had the night before about her relationship with the fucking Weasle, when she tried to convince him nothing was going on.

But, for Merlin’s sake, he saw the way he looked at her. Eyes of longing and the secret caresses he’d leave on her arms or waist. 

He knew he could trust Hermoine. But not her so called Best friend, he was obviously in love with her, so what if she couldn’t tell. 

“Fuck,” Draco muttered when he saw what she was wearing. Her normal curls had vanished and were straight as they cascaded down her slender back, she had little makeup — just the lipstick it seemed — her skin looked amazing with the long red dress she was wearing. The dress was floor length and had a slit in it to show one of her legs, it also was sleeveless and it showed her back. 

He licked his lips again. 

Then he noticed the person to her right, who was following her like a lovesick puppy.

The sight made Draco sick. He clutched the glass in his hand and bit his lip, hard. Putting the glass to his lips, he drank the beer in the cup. 

It would make his night more bearable. 

Then he noticed the Golden Trio headed his way. He scoffed, “Oh, what do I owe the pleasure?” His voice was laced with sarcasm as he focused all of his attention solely on Hermione. 

Seeing her up close and personal, with all that red.

If he didn’t have a favorite color before then, he surely did now.

“We didn’t come over here for you, Malfoy.” Her voice was like music to his ears, even though what she said was filled with nothing but annoyance. But even her little eye roll filled him with glee, he wouldn’t admit that but..it did.

“Back to the last names, Granger? Because a few nights ago I most certainly was being called—” He was only teasing, is what he wanted to say but he couldn’t admit that when he noticed the scowl that was on the ginger’s face. Luckily he didn’t finish his sentence because Hermoine looked as if she wanted to kill him and knowing her, she would and she’d do it flawlessly. 

But let’s face it, he’d do anything to be killed by her if he had the choice. 

Then, Potter interrupted his thoughts. “I see Ginny over there, I’ll go join her. Pleasurable as always, right Malfoy?” He made an awkward chuckle before walking away.

Now he was only left with two of the three. 

“So why did you bother coming over here?” He asked, his eyes meeting Hermoine’s. You’d think she was the only one in the room with how much his attention was solely on her. 

“I..” She seemed like she was thinking about it for a minute. She even seemed a bit speechless. But he knew it was just because she was too embarrassed to admit she was happy to see him.

This was how all of their arguments went. They wouldn’t back down, they’d try to hold their ground until the other one was caving in.

“I told her we should come over here, actually.” Draco’s eyes flickered over to the redheaded boy.

“Ron.” She shushed him. Putting him in his place. “I wanted to get a drink.” She said, confidently and started to walk behind him and it took everything in his power not to grab her.

Grab her. Tie her up. Fuck her. Make her know she’s mine. 

He let her keep walking then he noticed in that beautiful dress that she was wearing, with the slit that let him see a bit of her lovely long legs, he was able to see a bit of her underwear. Her very red underwear. 

His member witched. 

She’d be doing that on purpose? Making me jealous and bringing that Weasle over to the table so I’d fuck her senseless…clever girl.. wearing a dress like that.

“Hermoine, come with me. Let’s have a chat. A private chat.” 

Talking was the last thing on his mind. His member was pressing uncomfortably against his pants and the only thing he wanted to do was bury himself deep inside her. 

He wanted her pretty mouth around him. 

He wanted to eat her out until his jaw was sore. 

Was that so bad? 

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away so fast, the red headed idiot didn’t even know she was gone until they’d exited the room. 

This building is huge. There must be a few spare bedrooms.

“Draco, what are you doing?” 

“Looking for a place to fuck you in obviously.” He didn’t have to turn around to know her face was red. “You think you can just wear that dress, make me jealous and I wouldn’t pull you away?”

“More like I was hoping for it.” He heard her almost purr. 

Looking for a bedroom was becoming more and more annoying. At this point he wouldn’t care about it being a bedroom. 

Luckily for him, he found a bedroom just in time. He slammed the door behind him and kept the light off, “You know, darling, I was a tad bit mad when I saw him next to you.” He felt her smaller frame in front of him, he wrapped a hand on her neck, squeezing it slightly. 

“Then I remembered that you're mine.” He kissed her, it was so deep that her feet were lifting up from the ground. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. 

He moved from her lips to her neck, placing wet open mouthed kisses all over. He sucked a bit, intending to leave marks for everyone to see. “Say it.” He whispered in her ear. “Let me hear you, Hermione.” He kissed her deeply, licking her lips and forcing his tongue between her sweet lips. 

He backed her on the wall as she trembled around him. She moaned as he deepened the kiss again, trailing down he kissed her neck again, nibbling a bit on each part.

Her breathing was heavy, “Draco..I..mmm” Just the kissing alone was obviously turning her on. 

“Tell me.” He demanded, bringing his hand around her neck again, giving it a squeeze as he looked into her dark eyes. “Tell me how much I own you.” 

She moaned again as he felt her up, dragging his hand up her dress, feeling the red lace as he dragged it down. “Did you wear these for me? Huh, princess?”

She nodded, her voice lost after so much tongue fucking. 

Moving her from the wall to the bed, he laid her down and opened her legs then he spread her lips. She was slick with need, so wet that he wanted to drown. “Please..” Was all she could beg. 

She had a tendency to be so submissive in bed. Yet outside of that, not so much..

She pulled at his blond hair once he placed his tongue on her clit. He latched his mouth onto her clit and gave it several good sucks. With a few sucks he stopped then drew his tongue against her in longer licks all over every fold until he met it back to her clit and gave it a small peck. She was shivering as she bit back a moan. 

Her head flew back and when he licked her opening she almost screamed as her feet curled up in her heels. He could feel she was close, the kisses alone had her drenching.

Using his hand he slipped a finger inside, shocking her. She groaned, “Draco please.” Such need in her voice made his member so hard, he was throbbing. 

He thrusted the finger deep and hard into her, the rhythm made her hips and knees buckle. He soon added two more fingers to the party and continued to thrust them inside before he placed his mouth back to her clit and sucked several more times, dragging them out. She gasped, “I-”

Before she could cum, he stopped completely. 

She snapped her eyes open, “What the hell?” She said aloud. 

“Oh we’re not done yet, that was just a sample.” He chuckled, licking all of his fingers off before he began to undress. He placed another kiss to her mouth and lifted her dress. 

His member was out and it was throbbing painfully hard. Ready to finally be inside of his woman. “I know how much you love riding me but, not today. You’ve been a bad girl.” He kissed her kiss once more before he removed her dress.

“Incarcerous.” Hermione didn’t even notice he was holding his wand before she was tied in a position so dirty that she was turning red all over again. 

The ropes held her boobs together, it also held her legs up so that they wouldn’t be able to move, and her hands were tied in back of her. It didn’t hurt but it did embarrass her.

“Look at my pretty girl.” Was all he could comment before he put his wand inside of her, moving it back and forth for a while before she moaned loudly. 

He took it out, all wet and he smirked, “Did you think I’d fuck you, Granger? I need to hear you say it first.” He told her before inserting it back.

Her hips were shaking but she knew she wouldn’t be able to cum unless it was his tongue or his cock, it was just how her body worked now. 

“I’m yours.” She said, looking at his member — who was proudly trying to get her attention — licking her lips she looked at him. “All yours.”

“Good girl.” Removing his wand he inserted himself. She moaned the second he had entered and he tried to go deeper. He wanted nothing but to hear her.

The ropes made her skin slightly red as he rammed into her wet cunt, biting his lip. “I’m yours, Draco.” She told him again, making him flip her over and tug her hair as he thrusted deeper inside of her. 

He slapped her ass, not once or twice, but three times and it jiggled as he pounded deeper inside. “Fuck.” He muttered, pulling her hair a bit more. 

“Let me..let me ride you.” She moaned, her voice a bit muffled under his groans. “Please.” She added, trying to get into his good graces.

He picked up his wet wand and said, “Empancipare.” Freeing her.

Then she wrapped her legs around his sweating form and straddled him. Placing multiple tongue kisses on him, she arched her back and moaned, then began to bounce her smaller frame against his member. 

His member was hard as fuck and twitching inside of her as he thrusted his hips to meet her bounces. She pushed him backwards so that he’d fall on the bed then she moaned as he pushed in more, so hard and deep that she was gasping. 

“Mmm,” She moaned, slowing down as she circled her hips. “I’m yours, Draco.” 

He was so close. He flipped them over swiftly and pounded inside her smaller body, her legs wrapped around him tightly. Their tongues met, he sucked on hers and she moaned inside of his mouth. “All mines, huh?” He chuckled, now he was squeezing her neck again. 

Making her wetter.

“I’m going to cum all inside of you because you’re all mine.” He rammed so fast she was crying from the pleasure and once he used his other hand to touch her clit, it sent her over the edge. 

Her legs shook with an upcoming orgasm and with one final thrust, he released all inside of her. “You like being my girl right?” They were both out of breath so she could only nod her head.

“Let’s shower. We smell like sex.”

But he could tell showering was the last thing on her mind. “You have to get even dirtier to get clean.” He thought she said.

Grabbing soaps and spare towels, she turned the water on. Stepping inside, the water dipped down their bodies.

Hermione sank to her knees. “Baby.” He groaned, she flushed at the name. 

The water had ruined her hair worse than the sex did but she didn’t seem to care. 

She opened her and his member went inside, sucking the cum that was all over the head. Her tongue darted out to tease the slit of his cock and Draco flinched at the sensation. 

He moaned, “Fuck.” Gripping her wet hair he pulled her forward, shoving his member deeper into her mouth. 

When she moaned around his cock he almost lost it. She released it from her mouth and licked her lips, trailing from the bottom and letting her mouth find its way back to the tip, where she placed a small kiss on it. She swirled her throat all around his member and used both of her hands to stroke him. Bringing him closer to his edge. Then with one finally suck he was done.

Draco’s breath hitched and his stomach tightened, his cum pumping down her throat. He held her by her hair still very deep in her throat and thrusted his thighs more inside before he stopped and lifted her up. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember your own damn name.” He told her as she turned to kiss him.

Tongues battling each other as he backed her until the shower wall, starting to fuck her again and again.


End file.
